


strands of black and gold

by clairevouyancy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevouyancy/pseuds/clairevouyancy
Summary: "She brought her lips up to the male's own, tenderly kissing his calloused yet somehow soft lips. The blonde's eyes had slightly widened, his heartbeat springing up for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. And it slowly calmed down. Because it was her. No matter how many times she did this to him, he would never think of getting used to it. Because it was her. He could never get used to her."(oc x kurapika)
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	strands of black and gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polarityatbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarityatbest/gifts).



> originally a thank you gift for a friend, too much effort was put and she had demanded I upload this   
> please enjoy as two angsty children comfort each other

The harsh wind had violently whipped against the window, the rain falling in heaps onto the soil and thunder crackling as if there was no tomorrow. Two figures lay on the bed, unmoving, seemingly staring at the ceiling and listening to the sound of the storm ripping through nature outside. They were well aware that the other was not asleep yet, however they decided to do nothing but wait. Wait for one to make a move. Eyes that shone in the darkness slowly but surely moved it's way across the dim room, wandering to the window that had shown all the chaos that nature had inflicted on itself occur. Then the eyes kept moving and moving, not sure what they were hoping to find. They kept darting around until they rested on the eyes of the person beside them.

Golden hair. The same color as her eyes. Porcelain face. Gorgeous features ruined by the owner itself. She had always wondered why the man was incredibly self-destructive. Perhaps a part of him deep down blamed himself for his clan's massacre. The thoughts kept rolling into her head as she had stared at the blonde. Said man, being fully aware he was being stared at, did nothing. He didn't act on it. Her stare wasn't judgemental. He felt it was more... adoring, in a sense. Caring. She cared about him. He knew that much. She slowly lifted up her hands, earning a glance from the golden-haired male. She put her hands on either side of his face gently, as if she were holding a fragile gem that would break immediately upon contact with anything else.

The blonde stared at her. He gazed into her eyes, feeling the sense of love and loyalty. A part of him envied her. Her eyes could still show emotions. His couldn't. Not anymore. Not after everything that had happened to him. As if noticing his sudden shift in mood, the ravenette had brought her lips up to his forehead and gently kissed, in an attempt to rid him of invading negative thoughts. It was what they had done to each other when one was feeling the overwhelming emotion of melancholy and helplessness. It was futile, of course, but it was a reminder that they weren't alone. They had each other. And that wouldn't change.

The black-haired female had continued to stare at her partner. Until she slowly brought her lips to his ear, "You're beautiful, you know that?". She had wrapped her arms around the male's waist and slowly nipped at his ear, pressing light kisses against it. "You tell me this all the time." The blonde had replied, a hint of amusement in his monotonous voice. The girl had continued pressing airy kisses against his neck, then buried her head into his chest. "Just making sure." He didn't know how he had ended up with her. It had all started as mere stress relief that had grown into something more. It was terrifying, but strangely addictive at the same time.

The female's nipping had taken a much bolder form, turning into biting at the skin that belonged to the person she had called her lover. She felt the man shiver from the brash acts and subconsciously brought her head closer to his chest. The girl had almost let out a chuckle from his action, instead only let out a slight, barely visible smirk. She knew what she'd done had affected the man in a way that only she could make him feel. And she was very proud of this. 

She brought her lips up to the male's own, tenderly kissing his calloused yet somehow soft lips. The blonde's eyes had slightly widened, his heartbeat springing up for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. And it slowly calmed down. Because it was her. No matter how many times she did this to him, he would never think of getting used to it. Because it was her. He could never get used to her. He felt her tongue prod at his lip, and he let out a slight gasp, a small flush threatening to show itself onto his cheeks. He slowly widened his mouth, a signal of approval and consent. He swore he saw a gleam of happiness in her eyes once he'd done this. His face had gradually heated as he let her do as she pleased with him, and then started what would be a long night. 

* * *

"Amulet, wake up." The blonde nudged the sleeping ravenette, urging her to leave the bed they had shared and finally start the day. He had been looking at his unmoving partner, then slowly brushed away a lock of hair covering her face. Her eyes were still closed shut, so he placed his palm on her cheek and slightly tipped her head in an attempt to wake her. The female had let out a slight groan of distress and pulled the Kurta into bed by the waist. "Amulet, get up. You and I are both gonna be late." The boy told her, voice calm yet demanding. After a few seconds, the black-haired girl's eyes began to slowly open, to be met with the dull but serene eyes of her significant other. Amulet's hands had slowly raised from the boy's waist and lifted to cup his face, thumbs brushing against the dark circles on the male's face. "You didn't sleep again." She had concluded. He always did this, waited until she went to bed and never slept. She was worried he had developed insomnia at some point, and had made a mental note to talk to the blonde's medical friend, Leorio. "You kept me up," Kurapika responded curtly. The raven-haired had let out a huff of amusement, nuzzling up against his stomach.

"Sorry." She said, her voice muffled. The blonde could only sigh and stroke her hair a few times before prodding her head away from his torso. "I'll have to leave early. You're going to work at eight, correct?" He inquired. Amulet had only let out a small 'mhm' as a response. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of his ringing phone. He looked at the female apologetically, with an expression that told her 'I have to go'. She smiled slightly and nodded, as the Kurta pulled out the phone, and exited their room. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, as she got up from their bed and fixed the sheets. Running a hand through her hair, she entered the bathroom and stared at her complexion in the mirror. 

Since when did her hair get longer? It had originally only reached her shoulders, but now that she looked at it, it had reached past. She subconsciously reached for the ends of her hair, pinching and twirling them lightly. Her eyes had scanned her own figure, then finally stopped as she looked at the reminder of a grave mistake she had made. She was driven by emotion back then. She was young. But no matter how hard she tried to justify it to herself, she still felt immense amounts of regret. Her pale hands left her hair and slowly reached up to cover her one eye. She sighed, knowing that using an eyepatch would just be a hindrance to herself, as she heavily relied on her vision. _It's my mistake,_ she told herself. _I have to live with this whether I like it or not._ Deeply exhaling, she had readied a bath for herself and prepared to start the day. 

* * *

They were back there again. It was raining again. She felt a strange sense of deja vu consume her, and she had looked at the blonde beside her. They were in the same position as before, she realized. However this time, he had moved to stare back at her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly pretended to look at something else. This earned her a small laugh from the man, as he calmly reached over to wrap an arm around her body. "I am assuming you had a good day?" She asked, and finally turned her head to look back at him. "It was the same as always." He responded. The girl didn't believe him, as he would never usually be the one to initiate the intimacy between them. She glanced into his eyes, searching for even the smallest sign of deceit, and let out a content sigh as she had found none. 

She had slowly moved her body closer to the male and reached her arms in a way that gently held the blonde-haired boy. "Hey, Pika." The boy had turned his head at the mention of his name, indicating that he was listening to whatever she was about to tell him. "Why me?" He turned to look at the girl, sensing hints of negativity in her voice. He brushed her hair from her face and kindly kissed her forehead, then looked into her eyes. "I could honestly ask you the same thing." He told her. The girl frowned at this, and he knew it was because he dodged the question. The Kurta sighed and held onto the girl like she would disappear if ever he had let go. "You cared for me like no one else had. You helped me every step of the way. Every moment I am about to fall into despair, you appear and pull me out." He smiled and looked at the ravenette, her expression unreadable. 

"Hey, Pika." The boy had inwardly groaned at the nickname but stared at the girl. "Could you sleep tonight?" He glanced at her one last time before averting his eyes to a corner of the ceiling. "For me?" She continued. He'd finally looked at her again and sighed before burying himself in her warmth and the sheets. "Goodnight, Ambrosine." He had called her by her real name, and the usually stoic female had almost beamed at this. "I love you." 

Minutes passed and the girl made sure the blonde was asleep, before whispering a soft "I love you too", and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
